A Gift Was Given
by Little1
Summary: Young Trowa, Catherine and the Manager of the circus find a young blonde toddler who was left at the circus by a cruel father. They welcome him to their home in Circus life and he and Trowa become close.
1. A Gift is Given

Chapter 1 - A Gift is Given  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, we've all heard this a million times before I'm sure: I don't own Quatre or Trowa or any other cartoon characters. Besides, the creator is a guy! So don't be calling me no boy. And let's see here, I don't think anyone here actually believes I'm the creator? Yeah, I didn't think so.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a regular, happy day at the Kiyoko Circus in town. Many people were there, sitting down or wandering around, buying food or buying souvenirs. Kids ran about happily, most were seen with balloons in their hands and had their cheeks face-painted.   
  
Two year old Trowa Barton, and his good friend Catherine, were very young circus stars. Trowa jumped off the elephant and balanced on a striped ball as he started to walk on it as it rolled. Catherine and other older acrobats swung from high. James, an employee, released Tibber. Tibber was a kind, but good trained lion. He roared acting terrifying. The applauds got louder and louder as so many exciting things happened at once.   
  
A little blonde baby with bright blue eyes sat in his father's lap, right next to all of his sisters who were screaming because of the lions. The young one started to whimper and held onto his dad like it was the end of the world.   
  
"Don't be scared Quatre, come on now. You need to learn to be a man, they're just tamed lions," Donvae, Quatre's father, said sternly.   
  
Tibber came closer towards the Winner family roaring and pretending to be fearsome. The girls screamed and ducked or hid behind one another. Quatre screamed and hugged Donvae, begging for protection.   
  
"Quatre! Must I tell you so many times! You must learn to be brave! Your sisters have an excuse, they're young ladies! But you! You've got to learn to be a man!" he yelled as tears started rolling down the toddler's cheaks from the fierce voice. "What!? Now you're crying!? Well!"  
  
Tibber caught sight of the strict parent yelling at the small child on his eyes narrowed as he growled.   
  
"Hey James, something seems to be wrong with Tibber," Kaiden said worried as he pointed towards the lion who was heading into the crowd.  
  
"Oh no! Tibber get back here! What is wrong with him!? This is very, very bad!" James yelled and grabbed his hair.  
  
Screams rised at once as Tibber crawled into the audience looking mad and heading straight towards the Winners. Donvae didn't seem to notice, too busy lecturing young Quatre. Many people got up and starting running out. James and Kaiden ran to get the head manager at once.   
  
Trowa opened his eyes to the screams and looked over at where they were coming from. "Tibber!"  
  
"I can't believe you would just humiliate the Winnder family like that! Ruining all we've tought yo..." Quatre's father was stopped short when the lion pounced at him.  
  
The whole entire stadium rose and ran out like there was a bomb in the circus, thinking Tibber had gone crazy.   
  
Donvae dodged out of the way, landing on the ground, his girls running over him along with many other people, as Quatre flew out of his arms and under a seat. Donvae quickly got up in the large rushing crowd and followed them to the exit as Tibber lunged after him. The manager showed up, Satsutaki.  
  
"Tibber, down boy! Sieze him!" Satsutaki raised his hands as trainers collared Tibber and tied him down.  
  
"Still boy..." James cooed to the lion as it calmed down.  
  
Every last bit of the audience was out of the empty, silent stadium which only left behind food or forgotten jackets.  
  
"What was the meaning of Tibber's misbehavior?" Satsutaki asked all the workers and trainers curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure sir, but we'll look into it," Kaiden nodded determined.  
  
Trowa and Catherine ran to the scene, followed by the clowns and acrobats. The two young ones knelt down next to Tibber and stroked his fur.   
  
"I don't see what could've gone wrong..." James thought hard.  
  
"I want Tibber tested for any unexpected medication or signs of his odd behavior," ordered Satsutaki.  
  
"But sir! Notting's wrong with him I promise!" Trowa hugged Tibber's neck tight.  
  
"I know Trowa, but just in case," Satsutaki made his final disicion and walked off towards his trailer until...  
  
A baby crying can be heard...  
  
Satsutaki pauses in his footsteps as do all the others. Everyone looks around.  
Satsutaki's eyes widen "Search the place now!"  
  
Scattered employees ran around looking everywhere for where the crying was coming from.   
  
"Trowa, go under the seats, I think that's where it's coming from!" ordered a costume designer.  
  
As told, Trowa crawled under the seats and crawled half way through the stadium until the view of a small baby with light blonde hair and loads of tears came in sight. Trowa's eyes widened as he came up closer to the boy. He picked up.  
  
"Hey, tis otays. Dun worry..." Not sure of what to do, Trowa carried the blonde to an opening where he crawled out from under the seats, holding the frightened boy who surprisingly wasn't crying anymore.   
  
"The crying has stopped sir!" James yelled to Satsutaki.  
  
Trowa walked up to the group of adults carrying the scared baby boy.  
  
"Who would leave such a small thing here!" Chane, a kind, pretty lady with long, wavy, dark blue hair growled.  
  
"Someone careless..." the manager walked up to Trowa staring down at the boy in his arms. "Obviously, his parents or parent was not a very good one. Hmph, to leave their son behind, how rotten."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Samantha, who worked at the constesion stand, asked.  
  
Satsutaki simply replied "Keep him, he'll share a room with Trowa from now on, he's ours. A parent like his shouldn't deserve to keep such a pretty boy." And with that, he proceeded to his trailer.   
  
Catherine ran up to Trowa and the little boy "Aw Trowa! Isn't he just adorable!" she laughed as she tickled the little one's stomach and he giggled.   
  
James kneeled down to them "It looks like his name is Quatre..."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Samantha curiously.  
  
"Says so right here," James smiled and pointed to Quatre's diaper which had his name on it.  
  
While others laughed, Kaiden suggested Trowa and Catherine should take Quatre to bed.  
  
Trowa smiled and looked down at his new friend "I'm sure dat you'll like it here...Quatre"  
  
*End of Chapter 1*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((Hello! ^^ I'd really like to continue this one! I enjoy writing it very much. So, I'm sorry if you don't like it but, I just gotta do what I gotta do!)) 


	2. Don't Think Back Now

Chapter 2 - Don't Think Back Now  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Quatre! I don't own Trowa! Aeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Yes, and that is my announcment that I had to make. Oh yeah, I don't own Cathy (Catherine) either.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*6 years later*  
  
Quatre came running up to trowa with Tibber's food in the big basket. Almost tripping, he and his smiling face reached Trowa.  
  
Trowa laughed "Be careful now." Trowa recieved the basket of meat and set it down in front of Tibber as the lion dug in and Quatre laughed.  
  
"Boys! Boys!" Samantha called out "James needs your help with the elephants!"  
  
Trowa and Quatre ran around the corner of the lion's cage, and into the wide area where Catherine and other circus workers were trying to give the elephants a bath, but weren't succeeding. The elephants were tied to the ground and struggling like crazy, letting out loud sounds.  
  
"Oh brother," Trowa shook his head and smiled to himself. "Tristan, Kaiden, James! Untie them and they'll behave!"  
  
"I'm not even taking the chance!" Tristan yelled holding onto one of the ropes.  
  
Catherine came over and took Quatre and Trowa's hand, "You two go show them how it's really done!"  
  
Satsutaki stepped out ordering them to untie the elephants and leave the poor creatures over in Quatre and Trowa's gentle hands.  
  
Trowa rubbed the trunk of the eldest elephant and gently washed and bathed it with the hose.  
  
Quatre on the other hand, was having difficulties carrying the big barrel of water. The baby elephant squirted Quatre with water out of it's trunk. Quatre laughed and slipped spilling the water everywhere, including on him.  
  
Trowa looked over and laughed. He helped the soaked slender boy up. "Taking a bath eh?"   
  
Quatre laughed as the baby elephant squirted Trowa too.  
  
"Hey! You cut that out now," Trowa scolded the little elephant, as it just kept squirting them. "Why I outta!" Trowa smirked and grabbed the hose spraying the little elephant. The large baby mammal squealed and ran around. It ran under a large elephant, and when Trowa accidently sprayed it, it hustled around splashing puddles of water everywhere.  
  
Trowa dropped the hose to cover his face from the flying water. The hose acted as if it were alive, spraying everywhere in sight.  
  
The elephants ran in circles playfully, splashing in the water and getting clean. One stepped on the soap bottle, making it explode everywhere. Quatre laughed and chased an elephant around, covered in bubbles. Trowa looked over and laughed. He caught up to Quatre and started tickling the blonde until the blue eyed angel turned around and shot Trowa in the face with another hose.  
The boys laughed and played around some more, soak and wet. Little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
Satsutaki stood in his office looking out the window at the boys and elephants.   
  
"They are making quite a mess sir," Tristan frowned.  
  
"They get the job done better then any of you. They taim the circus animals so well for their age, and Trowa is quite an acrobat. Not only that, but I must say that those two have gotten really close sense the first day our gift was given..." Satsutaki smiled as he held his hands behind his back, continuing to look out the window.  
  
"A gift? Is that what you call him? He was only left by his parents when that wild lion went mad! It could've happened to anyone!" Tristan argued.  
  
"Jelous are we? Well, it didn't happen to anyone, it happened to him, and there was probably a reason for it too. Sense when would a parent just leave there blonde haired blue eyed handsome baby at a circus? Now I suggest you hold back your temper, it could get you into trouble."  
  
James, who was sitting nearby and listening to everything, finally spoke up. "Sir, I...I've been thinking, what if...what if Quatre's parents, or parent come back for him?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that too James. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Also, the Winner corperation is running us out of buisness, I want everyone to double their duties and practices to an extra two hours, Understood?"  
  
James and Tristan's eyes widened as they nodded their heads and left the room to announce the new schedule.  
  
Satsutaki walked back over to the window to watch the two energetic youngens play.  
  
Quatre tripped over a bucket and landed in a puddle of water right next to Trowa, splashing him as the two exausted boys laughed and layed there panting and smilng.  
  
"Hey Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah Quat?"  
  
"Where do you think I came from? I mean my past..." Quatre looked up at the sky.  
  
Trowa's smile faded "Hey now, don't think back to that stuff. Excpecially not now, you're home is here, with us."  
  
"Yeah, I like it here with all the animals, and performences and shows, and Catherine, and Satsutaki and..." He turned his shining face to Trowa "And of course you Trowa!"  
  
Trowa's green eyes widened and he smiled "Thanks Quatre, I'm glad I'm here with you too."   
  
The two boys lay there in the large puddle of water and laughed, watching the elephants continue to play.  
  
"I wonder what 'is' that boy's past..." Satsutaki thought to himself.  
  
*End of Chapter 2*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((Wow! Thanks for the review guys! I'm glad that people have the same taste as me! I'll surely write more on this fic! Only one question to all the people who read this writing, should I add yaoi to it? I don't have a problem with it at all, but if some people who like this story do, then just tell me and I'll see what I can do to make everyone happy. Thank you! P.S. Sorry if your name is Tristan or James or whatever, they were just the first names that popped into my mind. ^^')) 


	3. They Make a Pair

Chapter 3 - They Make a Pair  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't Gundam Wing. Pretty interesting huh?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sixteen year old blondie ran through the empty audience seats of the circus laughing.   
  
"Hey Quatre!"  
  
"Quat?"  
  
Two familiar voices peaked around the corner of their tent looking around for their dear friend. Catherine and Trowa caught eye of the merrily boy skipping (or something like that) down the isles.   
  
"What are you doing Quat?" Trowa laughed as he and Catherine walked towards him.   
  
"Cathy! Trowa!" he smiled "I didn't know you guys were awake yet!"  
  
"Quatre you silly! It's 1:05 in the afternoon!" Catheringe chuckled.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. But knowing Trowa..." they all laughed as Trowa ruffled the Quatre's sandy hair.   
  
Satsutaki walked out smiling softly "Everyone aware of our big performance tonight" he asked with three nods in agreement. "Very well then, I'll expect you three to help set everything up. And give Tibber something to drink while you're at it, he's roaring in thirst." He ordered as he walked off towards James.  
  
**********  
  
Quatre hummed to himself as he carried a large bowl of water towards Tibber. "Hey there you," he set the bowl in front of Tibber. "Go on now, drink up. From what I hear you were thirsty, isn't that right?" he smiled and knelt down petting Tibber as the lion drank happily. All was silent as Quatre thought to himself and the lion continued drinking.  
  
"Hey Quatre! I..." a voice called out.  
  
"Wah!" Quatre stood up so quickly that he just collapsed, and into the lion's water bowl.  
  
Trowa blinked and then started to laugh. "Having fun in there?" he smirked walking over and helping his wet friend up.  
  
"I...um...you just scared me that's all," a slight blush on the smaller boy's cheeks.  
  
Trowa chuckled "So I see, sorry about that. Here, I'll take care of Tibber, you go get cleaned up and in some dry clothes."  
  
"Alright. Thank you Trowa, I'll be quick," and with that Quatre ran off towards their tent.  
  
Trowa watched as his friend ran off.  
  
"Tranzing over someone now are you?" Catherine smirked as she appeared.  
  
A very small blush came across Trowa's face as he turned around rapidly "I don't know what you're talking about Catherine!"  
  
"Oh is that a blush I see on Mr. Manly Man's face!?" she smiled brighty. "Ah, don't worry about anything Tro! I see the little couple coming along..." she smirked and kneeled down next to Tibber.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa looked curious at her.  
  
"Oh Trowa, you really are so dense sometimes. Nevermind, just go get this poor lion some water," she smiled.  
  
**********  
  
Quatre took off his wet shirt and starting unzipping his pants until an unexpected visitor walked in.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre blushed and zipped up his pants.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa's eyes were wide and he tried so hard not to grin.   
  
"Trowa! What are you doing in here! Y...you knew I was changing!" he blushed even redder.  
  
"Hey hey now, I live and sleep here too," Trowa smiled "Besides, we're both boys and Samantha gave us baths together when we were little."  
  
"Trowa! Key word, 'kids'. We're older now, I just...I..." Quatre stumbled over words.  
  
"Hey Quatre, it's alright," he put a hand on Quatre's bare shoulder "I'll get out if you really want me too."  
  
"I'm just a little shy...but...you can stay I guess..." Quatre blushed in embarresment of his admitting he was shy when it came to this kind of stuff.  
  
"Alright then," Trowa smirked "I will."  
  
**********  
  
Catherine petted the lion as Satsutaki walked up to her and sat next to her.  
  
"Boss! I thought James and you had to go to a meeting?" Catherine said in shock.  
  
"It was canceled," he simply replied. "Catherine, I came here to simply ask you...do you think the two boys are getting close?"  
  
"Who? Trowa and Quatre? I...I do. Is...that a problem with you?" Catherine looked worried.  
  
"No," he smiled "Not at all, as a matter of fact...they make a sweet pair. Why don't you try talking to Trowa about the idea?" he considered.  
  
A smirk came across the brunette's face "Oh but sir, I think he's already got the idea in mind. You see, he talks in his sleep..."  
  
Satsutaki smirked as well, catching on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(( Hey you guys!!! Thanks for more of the reviews! You guys rock! Well, I had some people who wanted yaoi, and I had some people who didn't, so it's a hard dicision. But just to tell everyone, there will be a lot more chapters! So I'm sorry if you thought Chapter 3 was short, which I did, but there are going to be a lot more, so don't worry! In the next chapter I'm thinking about writing yaoi...it's just a tempting feeling. So, if you just absolutely don't want me to put yaoi in there because you think it will ruin your whole life and the story, um, well, then just don't read it I guess. I don't want to sound rude though, I mean, there's not going to be any hard core sex or anything. Just maybe kissing and stuff ya know? )) 


	4. After Sir Quatre

Chapter 4 - After Sir Quatre   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I'm very surprised if you are brave enough to read this disclaimer because most of them are boring, having say the same thing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Winner corperation is in big competion with someone as we all know," Manager Misu announced to a few other workers. "After these silly circus clowns stole Sir Quatre, there has been many rumors. Sir Donvae has suggested that all of us get a second job, a regular one, so we won't look suspicious. Maybe a doctor or a pizza deliverer or whatever, just make it simple. Also, the Kiyoko Circus is coming in town...it hasn't been in town sense...you-know-when. Our mission will be to spy on them an find out any information about Sir Quatre's kidnapping what-so-ever! And if you happen to see Sir Quatre yourself, then steal him and bring him back to where he belongs! As for the other circus brats, do whatever you want with them."  
  
**********  
  
"Another day of school," yawned Quatre as he and Trowa walked to their high school, Spring Creeks.   
  
The two boys had matching dark blue uniforms and walked side by side on the sidewalk, Catherine and her friend Ellene walking close by as well.  
  
Their first class was pretty much plain boring, science. Just taking and joding down notes. Trowa couldn't help himself but to peek up at Quatre every once in a while. After what seemed like forever, the bell rung and it was time for their second class - world cultures. The day went on, the same usually boring day. That is until Trowa's seventh period math class came up. This class was the most boringest to him, for Quatre wasn't in it. Why did they need school anyway?  
  
To the student's surprise, an unfamiliar teacher walked in. He placed his stuff on his new desk and coughed "Hello everyone," he smiled "I will be you're new teacher Eric Ensamble, but you can just call me Mr. Ensamble." he smirked eyeing each teen.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened, for he didn't know what was wrong, something just didn't seem right! His silent reaction caught no one's attention, except for the teachers.  
  
Mr. Ensamble's eyes narrowed "Something wrong boy?" he asked with a simple no for an answer. "Very well then, I shall soon learn all of your names, though I promise you it may take a while. Are there any questions about me that anyone would like to know? Sense I don't want to bore any of you with my life story."  
  
A few girls giggled and started blurting out.   
  
"How old are you!"  
  
"Are you married?!"  
  
"Do you have kids! Oh I just love kids!"  
  
Mr. Ensamble chuckled "Now now, easy does it. I am twenty seven, I'm not married and I have no children."  
  
The girl's all giggled and whispered.  
  
Trowa suspicously built up some courage, for he never spoke aloud to the class, and all of his teachers new it and were kind enough not to make him. "What made you decide to become a teacher?"  
  
All the students got quiet, surprised that Trowa talked, and smiled waiting fot the teacher's reply.  
  
"Um, well you see. I...just...love kids. I mean teenagers, or whatever you guys are. And...um...I think it's good for you all to...learn, or, um, whatever it is that you do. I mean, uh..." he studdered looking around the room at all the confused faces. "Well, that's enough of my history! I believe you all have recieved Mathmatics text books? Great, turn to 456 and let our lesson begin!"   
  
Trowa couldn't stop thinking about this new teacher all class period, for he new something wasn't right about him. After class Trowa stood up to leave and right when he reached the door Mr. Ensamble stopped him.  
  
"I believe we are getting off to a rough start eh? What was your name? Rowa or Owa? Anyways, I'd just like to say, I'm not an enemy..." as his words babbled through Trowa's head he saw something that caught his eye. On the back of Mr. Ensambles ID badge there was a picture of a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking exactly like Quatre! He. also noticed that at the top it said 'MISSING'. His eyes were wide as Mr. Ensamble hurried him out the door telling him he'd be late.  
  
After school, when the last bell rang, Trowa got his stuff and walked over to a bench in the front of the school where he usually met Quatre and Catherine. He sat thinking about seventh period, how strange it had been...was that little baby really Quatre? He tried to remember the angelic boy's features of when they were very little, but right then the boy himself ran up to him panting and carrying his books.  
  
"Sorry Trowa! Mr. Izenberry wanted to talk to me about some speech thing," he laughed putting a hand behind his hand.  
  
How cute he was...  
  
"It's allright, we better get going," Trowa faintly smiled standing up and walking with Quatre towards home.  
  
The two were in a nice conversation about Tibber when six punk rocker boys stepped out in front of them.  
  
"Hey hey lookie here, we got Mr. Quiet and his little lover blondie," the leader Azrell smirked, blowing a bubble wiht his gum as his friends laughed.  
  
Quatre clinged to Trowa's sleeve as Trowa frowned.  
  
Azrell circled Trowa and Quatre smirking.  
  
"What are we going to do with Azrell?" one of his members asked.  
  
Trowa spoke up "You aren't going to do anything with us, if I were you I'd stay back. But I'm not going to do anything to you unless you touch Quatre, besides that yolu're just a waste of our time. Come Quatre." Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand leading him around their group.  
  
Azrell's best friend Donny spoke up "Aren't you going to do something? Go after them! He talked you back!"  
  
Azrell grinned to himself "No. let them be 'this time'..."  
  
Catherine and Ellene, who were nearby and caught the whole thing, ran beside the group and after Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"What was that all about Trowa!? What did you tell him? What did he tell you?" Catherine's worried voice ran out.  
  
"It was nothing Catherine...just some school punks wanting to start trouble," Trowa simply replied.   
  
"Oh. Well, you handled it very great Trowa, just walk away when stuff liek that happens. I mean..." Catherine started.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Catherine. I didn't want to get Quatre involved in anything, that's the only reason I didn't pound their heads off..." Trowa growled.  
  
Quatre, who was still clung to Trowa's harm with one hand and holding his books with the other, just simply smiled.  
  
"Oh! Trowa talks!?" Ellene gasped.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Catherine all got a sweatmark at Ellene's sudden coment and change of subject.  
  
The wind blew as it started to sprinkle rain.  
  
Quatre shivered as Trowa took off his jacket wrapping around his blonde friend.  
  
"Cold Quat?" Catherine laughed "I could take the cold any day!" she smiled proudly.  
  
Quatre laughed as Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Sheesh! Yalls home is very far away!" Ellene moped.  
  
"Well, we do live at a circus, they aren't that close to public cities! Oh yes, by the way Trowa, Ellene is spending the night, sense it's Friday and everything," Catherine smiled, once again proudly.  
  
"I don't really care..." he responded quietly.  
  
**********  
  
"Did anyone find their second job?" Misu asked.  
  
"I tried, I may be accepted at a modeling studio," she bragged.  
  
"Ok ok, that's nice," Misu nodded.  
  
"I am a teacher at Spring Creeks High School," Eric announced.  
  
"Excellent Eric! For a job with more youngens is a better chance to lead to the dissapearane of Sir Quatre! Now, if you have 'any' idea what-so-ever about Sir Quatre, tell me. You are dismissed." Misu yelled.  
  
Later that night Eric walked up to him on the second floor hallway at the Winner Corporation.  
  
"What is it Eric?"  
  
"I have a student. A very strange one in deed, I feel like he knows something about Sir Quatre."  
  
Misu nodded "Then it is your job to find out if that is so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((Thank you everyone for being so patient! You guys are my saviors! Sorry Chapter 4 took FOREVER to put up! School got real busy and agravating! But I promise that the rest of the chapters won't take as long to put up! So don't think sense this one took a while, the rest will. So once again thank you everyone and the next chapter will be up soon! And their will be yaoi, I'm sorry for those of you who didn't want it, but I have decided. There won't be any hard core as I've told you, but kissing and such. Ja ne!)) 


End file.
